drodfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil eye
Evil eyes are large, hostile eyeballs. They are one of the more common types of monsters that exist in the Beneath. Description Evil eyes, like wubbas, don't have any discernible method of digestion. Unlike wubbas, however, evil eyes are far less subtle in their feeding habits. Evil eyes get their name from their appearance - they appear to be a giant eyeball, covered in a translucent slime that they generate and use to lubricate the floor if they have to move. Normally, evil eyes can be found in groups of ten to twenty, although groups of more and less have been sighted often enough to confirm that this is merely a tendency. Their teamwork in watching certain areas, and the observed gathering of evil eyes, suggests some sort of communal instinct, and possibly communication, although nothing as yet is evident from their behavior. They will watch for likely prey to cross their field of vision and stir into life, charging at it blindly until they reach it. They quickly cover their prey in slime to stun and prepare it, then slowly digest it. Thankfully, they're quite docile until they notice their prey, which can make a thoughtful smitemaster's job easier. Evil eyes are sometimes used to make eyeball pudding, in nearly all cases inadvisably and against the wishes of any and all who must eat it. Behavior Movement * When the player enters the room, all evil eyes are asleep and stationary. * An evil eye's gaze is a continuous line extending from the direction they face. This gaze is blocked by walls, doors and mirrors, but not by monsters or tarstuff. Mirrors will not only block the gaze but will reflect it so that the line will extend behind the eye as well as in front of it. Stepping in the line of sight of an evil eye will wake it up. * Woken evil eyes move in the same manner as roaches. * Brained evil eyes move in the same manner as brained roaches. * Evil eyes will not be woken if the player is invisible, unless they are within smelling range. * Evil eyes will not be woken if the player is in shallow water, unless they are within smelling range. Note that this does not apply if the gaze is a reflection (off a mirror), in this case the evil eye will never see the player if the player is in shallow water. Vulnerabilities * Evil eyes are vulnerable to: Weapon strikes, Hot tiles, Drowning in deep and shallow water, Adder jaws, Puffs, Fire traps, Spikes, and Explosions. Other * Left-clicking an eye will briefly show its line of sight. Activating a vision token will show the sights of all the eyes in the room until deactivated. * When the player drinks a speed potion, an evil eye will awaken only when the player spends a full turn (two consecutive half-turns) in its sight. Thus, it is possible to bypass evil eyes by spending only one half-turn at a time in their sights. External links Article on evil eyes Category:DROD Monsters Category:Monsters